Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device including a flexible substrate and a bending area for reducing a bezel area and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device using a mother substrate.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the world reached a full-scale information age, the field of display for visually displaying electrical information signals has grown rapidly. In response thereto, various flat display devices with excellent performance in terms of thinning, weight lightening, and low power consumption have been developed and have rapidly replaced cathode ray tube (CRT) displays that have been used in the art.
Specific examples of the flat display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, an electrophoretic display (EPD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, and an electro-wetting display (EWD) device, and the like. Particularly, the OLED device, which is a next-generation display device with self-emitting characteristics, has excellent characteristics in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response speed, power consumption, etc., as compared with the LCD device.
In recent years, flexible display devices manufactured by forming a display unit and a line on a flexible substrate formed of a flexible material such as plastic have received attention as next-generation display devices. The flexible display devices have been widely used in the field of applications spanning from monitors of computers and televisions (TVs) to personal portable equipment. Further, a research on application of the flexible display devices to OLED devices is being conducted.
For manufacturing an OLED device, there is a method of manufacturing a cell unit OLED device by separately manufacturing each OLED device. Also, there is a method of manufacturing a mother substrate unit OLED device by simultaneously manufacturing a plurality of OLED devices using a mother substrate and then separating the plurality of OLED devices. In the method of manufacturing a cell unit OLED device from among the above-described two methods of manufacturing an OLED device, only one OLED device can be manufactured in a single process. Thus, the method of manufacturing a cell unit OLED device has disadvantages in terms of processing time and cost as compared with the method of manufacturing a mother substrate unit OLED device.
Meanwhile, modules such as a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB), a chip on film (COF), etc. are disposed on one side of a flexible OLED device. To prevent the FPCB or the COF components from being within view of a user, the FPCB or the COF is hidden by a back surface of the flexible substrate by bending one side of the flexible substrate containing the FPCB or the COF.